Sir Johan (LD Stories)
Sir Johan '''is the royal knight to the King and inseparable from his best friend, Peewit. When they are out on a trip of sorts, he is always seen riding his black-speckled white stallion, Bayard. For his official Wiki page, please click ''the link '''here. In Numbuh 404's stories, he becomes good friends with Falla and is met with a villain he once thought could only exist in his nightmares: ''himself. Background Information Straight from the Smurfs Wikia: Johan is very mannerable - following the knight's code of chivalry - serious, logically-thinking, and mature. He is known for having good manners towards all but foes and speaks politely in an English-esque accent. He is overall a cool and collected individual, only getting aggressive whenever someone is in danger or mad whenever Peewit is causing trouble. Despite his age, Johan is skilled with swords and is also showed to be a good archer. He tends to do some risky things, like jumping off tall buildings or going head first into battle. His most spell-binding performance was in The Goblin of Boulder Wood ''of Season 2 where he leapt from a window and landed on his feet, dodged two villains coming from both ways by jumping over a side wall, bounced off an outward window cover, knocked over a villain when landing, and finally stopped next to the drawbridge handle only to be quickly surrounded by a crowd of scoundrels. He simply withdraws his sword and cuts the ropes keeping the drawbridge in place, thus giving entrance to the King's army. Going off of Fanon Criteria alone, he first appears in the Smurfs Season 10 accompanied by his friends on several various adventures - these are based on the original episodes from the cartoon show. Then he and Peewit are joined by a valiant young lady in the season finale. Meeting and Relationship with Peewit ''Straight from the Smurfs Wikia: Johan met Peewit when he was trying to look for a Goblin that was terrorizing people in Boulder Woods - this was really Peewit who only played around with people in order to get food. At first he found Peewit to be an irritating thief, but after suggesting that he should work for the king as his Joker, Peewit took the job. The two become good friends after Peewit helped save Princess Savina and started living in the castle. Johan is rarely seen without Peewit whenever he makes trips outside the castle. They are close friends, even if Peewit can be irritating, and watch out for each other working as a team to save the day. Reaction to Moxette Smurfette When Johan first learns of him making a smurfette, he doesn't believe it until he sees it; he is shocked to see a female Smurf with purple hair and a tricky attitude. He tells him to take her to the Smurf Village immediately, and with mild protest, Peewit agrees. Along the way, she tries to mimic Biquette's bleating, her creator's voice, and Bayard's whinnie: it leads Johan to mutter, "My, she's got a lot of moxie..." and so Peewit smiles and exclaims, "That's it, Johan - I'll name her 'Moxette'! You're a genius!" To their relief, she agrees to such a title. Such an event occured in the Season 10 episode, "Peewit's Smurfy Creation". First Intimacy Though he does not notice in "Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake", Moxette develops a crush on him and later acts upon it by turning herself into a human, hoping to win his heart. When he first sees her in her new form, he is awestruck by the gesture and does not know how to react. This section will be expanded upon the arrival of this episode! Meeting and Relationship with Sir Josten Johan came across his fellow squire by accident when he was celebrating King Gerard's fourteenth birthday in the castle; a drink was spilled on his shirt as a result of Josten avoiding a collision with the Clockwork Smurf which he reacted to rather nonchalantly. As they made their way to the launders room for a spare tunic, they engage in conversation and realize they are not so different. They both enjoy swordplay and theatre, but one likes fighting while the other is more passionate about music and writing. He tells Josten that his majesty and the mechanical Smurf have a strong appreciation for the arts, and suggests that he proposes the idea of switching to court muscian than squire hood. He has heard him play and sing, and believes his talents will lead him into a bright future - he encourages him to follow his dreams. He does, however, believe that he could get along better with Peewit; he was disappointed in their first encounter because Josten insulted his friend about how to "win a crowd the right way" as it was stated. He has not mentioned this event thereafter because (1) it's not too big a deal, (2) the lesson is learned, and (3) nobody asks of it. They continue to develop a steadily growing relationship. Reaction to His Connection to Falla This will be elaborated upon later! Season 10 Episodes Johan, along with Peewit, becomes a re-occuring character in the Fanon Seasons and is set to also be a part of Seasons 11 and beyond. Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake - Ep. 9 One day while browsing the King's library, Peewit comes across a strange set of volumes which contains ancient spells. When he tries to find one to fix his broken lute, he accidentally comes across a transformation which affects Johan. Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love - Ep. 49 He is baffled one day when a human Moxette appears and confesses she has strong feelings towards him. Kiddie Crushes - Ep. 59 He finds great humor when Peewit tells him that Lord Balthazar's niece, Denisa, "likes" him, and - being the soft-heart he is - advises him on how to best handle this situation. Role in the Story In The Reluctant Dark Knight, he is the main protagonist - and later, antagonist; he is put the ultimate test of courage, selflessness, and morale when he is turned evil by Gargamel and his apprentice, Scruple. He first meets the villains when they are attacking the Smurf Village; with the help of his friends, they are defeated and sent back to their hovel. But Johan does not go unscathed - Azrael injures his feet which means he must rest and heal for a while. As he does, and after being bandaged up by Princess Savina, he and Peewit discuss the importance of friendship until they fall asleep. Later when he is back on his feet, he and Peewit are summoned by the King: they learn that his nephew, King Gerard will be having a Grand Ball, so they are to attend and aid him for the time being. When they are dismissed, Johan finds Falla and invites her to come with them - he is glad she is eager and prepares for the journey to his kingdom. They visit his majesty several days before the Grand Ball is thrown, having heard that he is unsure of whom to invite; he is not surprised when Peewit ditches them for food at this time. Days later at the Grand Ball, Johan is the greeter at the drawbridge - he makes sure that no shady characters pass him, but sadly they do. Gargamel and Scruple disguise themselves and evade his suspicions long enough to enact their horrendous plans, and he does not catch on until he speaks with the Smurfs. Clumsy, Vanity, Greedy, and Grouchy inform him - on the drawbridge - that the villains are nearby and could possibly be undercover, "so smurf an eye out for them!" He thanks them for their help and intends to search the castle when everyone has arrived from the list of invitees. It isn't until chapter 9 that he catches on to their plan and manages to find one of the two: Scruple is disguised as Peewit, which explains his strange behavior from the previous chapter. However, the boy tells him he is just a random child who was forced to work for a wicked master to have King Gerard killed and overthrow the kingdom. Since Johan has a soft spot for children, he believes Scruple and asks him to reveal his real friend's location. Before he does, Scruple says he is thirsty (from running around to get him and Johan alone), and leaves to fetch them some water. When he returns, Johan waits for him to sip his water first before taking his own - while they drink, they talk about the supposed downfall of the kingdom and what had happened to Peewit because of it. When he finishes it off, he chokes and exclaims, "The last of it tasted like liquid rubber from the swamp!” Suddenly he realizes something is dreadfully wrong and makes the overdue discovery that he is with Scruple. In addition, he understands that his water was tainted with the potion he and Gargamel prepared to turn him evil; then he wonders how long he will have before it's too late to change his fate. As a Villain... In chapter 13, he is recruited to the dark side, taking orders from Gargamel and working with Scruple either to capture (or destroy) the Smurfs, enact chaos within the kingdom, or battle Falla and Peewit when they defend the King or the Smurfs. His first "act of deceit" as Gargamel calls it, was right after he was transformed - he stepped on the glass vial that he traded six Smurfs for, picked up one of the shards, and held it dangerously close to Falla's arm while he held her wrist. He casually interrogated her about why she was asking for his forgiveness and took pleasure in her being afraid of him. After a few minutes, he drops the glass and trips her up only to catch her other hand and hold her just off the ground. Then he yanks her back to her feet, telling her she is forgiven, and suddenly pushes her - she knocks over Peewit and he shares a laugh with Gargamel and Scruple as he approaches them. As his anterior friends leave the scene, he enters the hovel and learns a few "ground rules" before recieving his new outfit and, shortly afterwards, sword. Epilogue In the epilogue of RDK, he is given the cellar as his room until he proves he deserves better; in the meantime, he surveys his surroundings at the bottom of the stairs and concludes that with a few candles to improve the lighting, it can work for a while. Then he is called back up by Scruple to clean the cauldron so it can be used for dinner shortly; he begins scrubbing the interior of it, unaware that it created the potion which undertook him, and overhears Gargamel muttering something about inadequate spices. He offers to go to the market and buy more with some money he has, but Gargamel takes it and goes by himself - he instructs him to continue cleaning the pot, and soon Scruple will return from gathering herbs. Johan accepts and goes back to it, thus concluding his involvement in this story. Season 11 Episodes After the Season 10 Finale, Johan becomes a re-occuring villain usually alongside Gargamel and Scruple; if he's not involved in heckling the Smurfs, he is against the King, his friends, or other characters introduced sporatically. This section will be further expanded upon the arrival of this season! The Royal Faux In the non-canonical fanfiction, The Royal Faux, Johan is confronted by Peewit and learns of a villain planning to overtake the King's castle disguised as a horse, and that he originally looked like Sir Josten to conceal his identity. However, Johan notices that something rather bizarre has happened to his best friend, but saving the kingdom is their first priority. More to come later! Appearance Johan has black hair, standard black eyes, pale skin, and a masculine figure - he stands about 5'9" in American measurement. He wears a gold tunic with a white collared, long-sleeve undershirt, dark brown waist-belt, and red leggings. His shoes are dark or light brown depending on which format he is being used in (cartoon or comic), and sometimes he wears a blue cape with gold clasps. His sword is usually without a sheath attached to his belt on his left hip, indicating that he is right-handed. At one point he is turned into a Smurf; aside from being blue and three apples tall, he wears a black Smurf hat, white cape and trousers, his usual gold tunic and white undershirt, brown waist belt, and keeps his sword and sheath attached to said belt. Apathetic Appearance "The opposite of good is not evil - it's apathy." ~Anonymous When he is turned evil in The Reluctant Dark Knight, his appearance changes in several ways: first off, his outfit. He wears a black long-sleeve tunic which is slighlty torn at the edges, red-brown waist belt with a gold buckle, and cold grey leggings. His dark brown flat shoes are replaced with knee-high black boots with red-brown ankle straps and a gold buckle (matching the one on his belt), and they have a steady 1/2" rise. He also has a long, dark red cape with torn edges, a common villain's collar, and the clasp on his sternum is the Black Widow symbol. His physique undergoes a transformation as well: his cape matches his eyes, and his hair is wilder than usual - though his skin is only mildly paler than usual, his default expression becomes "sinister". He also recieves a new sword which is made of gold, longer, and the hilt is pointed on the edges going towards the blade. The tip of the handle is round like a semicircle and slanted to fit his grip better. Overall, he strikes fear into the hearts of his former friends with a frightening power none of them have ever faced before. Voice Actor(s) Just like in the original cartoon show, Michael Bell is the best choice for Johan. After that (since he is in his 70s), a younger voice actor that could most closely resemble him would be Phil Lamarr speaking with an Old English accent. He was the voice behind Jack in Cartoon Network's popular animated series, Samurai Jack. Trivia *Some might estimate Johan's age to be around 15 to 16, due to him being very mature compared to Peewit, and he looks older. In Numbuh 404's accounts, he is 16 years old. *The comic book stories initially were only about Johan; it wasn't until the third album that Peewit appeared. And so few people actually know this... *He is two years older than Falla, and five years older than Peewit, but only a year older than Princess Savina. *His song is ''Be Near Me ''by the 1980's band, ABC. *His birthday is July 9th; by the time the sequel to RDK happens, a year has passed and he is 17. *His greatest fear is flying. The reason for this is unknown by his friends. Category:Cursed Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:RDK Stories Category:Royal Characters Category:Royal Category:Characters Category:Fanon Works Category:Heroes Category:Former heroes. Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Season 10 Characters Category:British accents Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Johan and Peewit character imports Category:Residents of Gargamel Category:Friends of the Smurfs Category:Residents of The Good King Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Characters under magic spells Category:Leaders Category:Heterosexual characters